Cosas que pasan
by ricitos de menta
Summary: A veces tienen que pasar algunas cosas antes de darte cuenta de lo que sientes por alguien. Son cosas que pasan... Una historia de Harry y Herms, con un Draco muy interesado en la relación de ambos ¿Por qué será?...
1. Un romance inesperado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a JKR, sólo algunas ideas son de mi creación.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia comenzó a ser escrita antes que saliera el libro Harry Poter y la Orden del Fénix, por lo que hay ciertas cosas que no calzan con la realidad de la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un romance inesperado.**

Un día de verano, en las vacaciones entre 5º y 6º año de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger se encontraba sola de compras en el Callejón Diagón. Había entrado en Florean Fortescue para tomarse un helado y ahí se encontró con Draco Malfoy...

_Her:_ Genial- se dijo a si misma- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le preguntó algo molesta a Malfoy.

_Draco:_ Nada que te importe, sangre sucia- respondió el chico en u forma más altanera.

Ante estas palabras, brujas y magos que allí se encontraban comenzaron a murmurar...

_Bruja 1:_ ¿Sangre sucia?, si esta niña parece una bruja completa- dijo sorprendida.

_Mago 1:_ No encuentro que...- no pudo continuar pues una silla le golpeó la cabeza y se desmayó. La pelea había comenzado.

_Her:_ ¡Rictusempra!- gritó apuntando al joven mago.

_Draco_: ¡Tranfelli!- respondió éste, anulando el hechizo- ¡Fallaste, idiota!

_Her:_ Eres un imbécil, ¡Triskipitiris!- dijo, haciendo levitar a Malfoy, haciéndolo casi rozar el techo del local.

_Draco:_ ¡BÁJAME DE AQUÍ, MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA!- gritó, tratando de no parecer desesperado.

_Her:_ No lo haré, a menos que...

_Draco:_ ¿¡A MENOS QUE QUÉ!?

_Her:_ A menos que dejes de llamarme sangre sucia- dijo con aire pensativo.

_Draco:_ ¡NO DEJARÉ DE LLAMARTE SANGRE SUCIA, PORQUE SÍ LO ERES!

_Her:_ ¡Que terco eres!, está bien, entonces te quedarás ahí, ¡Adiós!- dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir del negocio.

_Draco:_ ¡NO, ESPERA!, está bien, dejaré de llamarte sangre sucia- dijo, mientras recordaba que le tenía miedo a las alturas, si no estaba sobre su escoba.

_Her:_ ¿Qué dijiste?, lo siento, no te escuché- dijo dándose vuelta para quedar de frente a Malfoy.

_Draco:_ Dije que dejaré de llamarte sangre sucia, pero ahora bájame de aquí, por favor- dijo ahora notablemente asustado.

_Her:_ ¡Ja! ¿He escuchado a un Malfoy decir "por favor"? ¡Creo que el mundo se va a acabar!- dijo la chica, riendo a carcajadas.

_Draco:_ ¡BÁJAME DE AQUÍ, AHORA!

_Her:_ Está bien, está bien, te bajaré- dijo cuando logró contener la risa- ¡Finite Incantatem!- así bajo a Malfoy lentamente, hasta que éste tocó el suelo.

_Draco:_ ¡Te reíste de mí y lo pagarás caro!- dijo notablemente enfadado.

_Her:_ ¡Uy!, mira como tiemblo- dijo burlándose ahora ella.

_Draco:_ Ya verás- dijo por lo bajo- ¡Serpensortia!

Malfoy hizo aparecer una serpiente negra y venenosa que mordió a Hermione en el brazo.

_Her:_ ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, MALFOY!- le gritó al muchacho- ¡Ay!, me duele.

_Draco:_ Lo siento, no fue mi in...- una mano se posó en su hombro- ¡Padre! ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Lucius:_ Vine a felicitarte, por atacar a esta sangre sucia- dijo, como siempre, arrastrando las palabras.

_Draco:_ Sí, creo que estuvo bien atacarla- mintió.

_Lucius: _¡Vámonos, Draco!- dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo del lugar.

_Draco:_ Sí, padre- dijo, siguiéndolo.

En tanto, Hermione se sentía muy mal, le dolía mucho el brazo. Tanto, que se desmayó. Cuando despertó, se encontraba en un extraño lugar, y a la primera persona que vio fue a...

_Her:_ ¿Hagrid?- preguntó la chica, mientras se incorporaba.

_Hagrid:_ Hola, Hermione, ¿Cómo te sientes?

_Her:_ Bien, ¿Dónde estamos?

_Hagrid:_ En un hospital.

_Her:_ ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ¿Qué sucedió? Lo último que recuerdo es... que estaba en la Heladería de Florean Fortescue, discutiendo con Malfoy, y una serpiente me mordió. Después de eso no recuerdo nada.

_Hagrid:_ Lo que sucedió fue que... entre al local, ya que me sorprendió ver a un gran número de personas amontonadas mirando algo- o a alguien- por lo que decidí acercarme yo también...

# Flash Back #

_Hagrid:_ Cielos, es Hermione- dijo para si mismo- ¿Qué le sucedió?

_Mago 2:_ Se desmayó- respondió torpemente.

_Hagrid:_ Sí, ya me di cuenta, pero por-qué-se-desmayó- dijo algo hartado.

_Mago 2:_ ¡Ah! Si me hablase claro desde el comienzo...- empezó- A esta chica la mordió una serpiente venenosa- dijo tranquilamente.

_Hagrid:_ Oh, Dios, debo llevarla a un hospital.

# Fin del Flash Back #

_Hagrid:_ ... Así es como llegaste hasta aquí - dijo sonriendo -, y tus padres han venido a buscarte para llevarte a casa.

_Her:_ ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- pregunto confundida.

_Mamá:_ Hola, mi amor- saludó feliz de ver a su hija despierta- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

_Her:_ Muy bien, gracias- dijo besando a su mamá y luego a su papá.

_Papá:_ ¿Crees que puedas caminar?

_Her:_ Supongo que sí- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

_Papá:_ Ni modo, yo te cargaré.

_Mamá:_ Me parece bien. Ahora vístete para irnos a casa- le acercó la ropa a su hija y luego cerró la cortina que había alrededor de su cama.

Una vez que Hermione estuvo lista y los padres de ésta se deshicieron en agradecimientos hacia Hagrid, Hermione se despidió del último...

_Her:_ Adiós, Hagrid, gracias por todo- dijo dándole la mano a éste.

_Hagrid:_ No hay de que. Nos vemos el 1 de Septiembre- dijo sacudiendo la mano en señal de despedida.

Cuando Hermione llegó a su casa, su madre la hizo acostarse inmediatamente...

_Mamá:_ Tienes que descansar. ¿Irás de nuevo al Callejón Diagon?- le preguntó a su hija.

_Her:_ ¡Por supuesto! ¿No ves que quiero comprar algunas cosas?- dijo, algo molesta de tener que estar en cama.

_Mamá:_ Lo siento, está bien. Pero cuídate de ese Malfoy, por favor- dijo preocupada.

_Her:_ Está bien. Solo espero que no se cruce en mi camino- dijo hartada por el solo hecho de pensar en Malfoy.

Al día siguiente, Hermione fue nuevamente al Callejón Diagon, pero estaba muy aburrida...

_Her:_ ¡Cómo me gustaría que Harry y Ron estuvieran aquí!- dijo mirando a su alrededor- ¡Ron!, que gusto verte, justamente pensaba en ti.

_Ron:_ Hola, Hermione- dijo algo despistado.

_Her:_ ¿Cómo estás?

_Ron:_ Aquí, pasándola- dijo, y murmuró-, con algunos problemitas.

_Her:_ Que bueno que esté aquí, así podemos hablar de tus problemas- dijo animadamente- y de paso de los míos- murmuró.

_Ron:_ ¿Qué problemas tienes?- preguntó preocupado.

_Her:_ Bueno, es queeeeeee... creo... creo que... m-me en...- tartamudeó.

_Ron:_ ¡Crees que te qué!- gritó impaciente.

_Her:_ Que.... me en-ena... enamoré de... M-Malfoy- terminó suavemente pero muy nerviosa.

_Ron:_ ¡Pero cómo!, cómo te enamoraste de ese imbécil- gritó sorprendido.

_Her:_ No lo sé, solo... solo- dijo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas- solo sucedió- dijo ahora ya llorando.

_Ron:_ Lo siento, yo no quería decir eso- dijo arrepentido y rojo de vergüenza, ya que la gente que pasaba junto a ellos los miraban gracias al llanto de Hermione- Lo siento mucho- acto seguido, Ron abrazo a Hermione para calmarla un poco.

Luego de unos minutos Hermione se calmó y pudieron seguir conversando. Después de 5 minutos de conversación...

_Ron:_ Hermione, ¿Me acompañas a comprar un par de cosas que me pidió mi madre?

_Her:_ Por supuesto, así puedo comprar también mis cosas y, de paso, comer algo, porque muero de hambre- dijo mirando hacia una cafetería.

_Ron:_ Sí, yo también, no he tomado desayuno- dijo mirando su pancita, que sonaba pidiendo algo de comer.- ¡Oye!, mira quién...-dijo animado- está ahí... rayos, me dejó hablando solo- Hermione ya había salido corriendo a saludar a...

_Her:_ ¡Harry!, que felicidad de verte- dijo abrazando al joven de gafas- Hola, Sirius. ¿Cómo está todo?

_Harry:_ Todo muy bien. Como ves me fui a vivir con Sirius y... ¡No más Dursley!- dijo muy feliz- ¿Y tú?

_Her:_ Bien, bien, todo sin novedad- mintió la chica.

_Harry:_ ¡Hola Ron!

_Ron:_ Hola, ¿Qué tal?

_Harry:_ Bien, gracias, ¿tú?

_Ron:_ Bien también, gracias.

_Sirius:_ Chicos, ¿quieren algo?- preguntó amablemente.

_Ron- Her:_ ¡Sí, por favor!- el "¡sí!" fue al unísono, el "¡por favor!", solo de Hermione.

_Sirius:_ Pidan lo que quieran.

_Her:_ ¡Muchas gracias!

_Ron:_ Yo quiero una GRAN copa de helado- dijo relamiéndose los labios.

_Her:_ Yo quiero un emparedado, gracias- le dijo al mesero.

Conversaron largo rato hasta que...

_Ron:_ Por cierto, Harry, no he recibido cartas tuyas en todo el verano- dijo esperando una buena excusa.

_Her:_ Sí, Harry, yo tampoco he recibido noticias tuyas, aunque acepto que yo tampoco he enviado cartas- dijo algo apenada.

_Harry:_ Lo siento, chicos, Sirius y yo hemos... - fue interrumpido.

_Sirius:_ Hemos estado algo ocupados, pero SÍ has tenido tiempo para descansar y, por tanto, para escribirles a tus amigos - lo regañó.

_Harry:_ Sí, Sirius, tienes razón, lo siento.- dijo algo arrepentido- Sin embargo, Ron, tampoco he recibido cartas tuyas.

_Ron:_ Yo sí he enviado cartas, es solo que Errol no ha estado bien últimamente, de hecho esta perdida hace días, quizás muerta y nosotras no lo sabemos.- dijo tristemente- Y Pig sigue tan inquieto como siempre... ¡No puedo atar el mensaje a su pata!

_Harry:_ Quédense aquí, coman y hablen con Sirius- dijo levantándose repentinamente de su asiento- ¡Vuelvo en seguida!

Harry salió corriendo hacia quién sabe dónde. Poco rato después volvió con un bulto en sus manos...

_Her:_ ¿Qué es eso, Harry?

_Harry:_ ¡Es... una... nueva... lechuza... para... Ron! - dijo destapándola poco a poco.

_Ron:_ ¿¡Para mí!?- dijo muy sorprendido y feliz.

_Harry:_ ¡DAA! No... es para Ron.. Cacahuete, ¿no ves? Ese que está en la esquina- dijo riendo abiertamente, al igual que Hermione y Sirius. Ron estaba muy emocionado.

_Sirius:_ ¡Qué lindo gesto, Harry!

_Ron:_ Pero, yo no merezco esto- dijo casi llorando.

_Her:_ ¡Claro que sí! Tú siempre has estado con Harry, en todo momento lo has apoyado... recibe este hermoso regalo con agrado.

_Ron:_ Está bien, ¡muchas gracias, Harry! Es muy hermosa.

_Sirius:_ ¿Cómo se llamará?

_Ron:_ Yo creo que le pondré...- dijo pensativo- Lily... en honor a tu madre, Harry.

_Harry:_ Muchas gracias- murmuró.

_Ron:_ ¡Qué lástima!- todos lo miraron extrañados- ¡Qué lastima que Lily aun no conoce el camino a casa! Digo, para que mamá la vea.

Lily era una hermosa lechuza café con líneas blancas en las alas y en la espalda.

_Ron:_ ¿Les parece venir a mi casa esta tarde?- todos sonrieron.

_Sirius:_ A mi me parece bien... ¿Harry?

_Harry:_ Por supuesto... ¿Hermione?

_Her:_ Tendría que preguntarle a mis padres,- dijo tranquila- ¿me esperan?

_Harry- Ron- Sirius:_ ¡Claro!- dijeron al unísono y rieron.

Hermione no tardo mucho en volver. Cuando ya iban en camino a la casa de los Weasley, aprovecharon de dejar las provisiones (una gran cantidad de comida) de Sirius y Harry. Cuando por fin llegaron...

_Ron:_ Aquí estamos- dijo algo jadeante, pues les tocó caminar un buen trecho- ¡Mamá, hemos llegado!

_Molly:_ ¿Cómo que "hemos"?- preguntó algo molesta- ¿Vienes con alguien más?

_Ron:_ Sí, buenooo...- dijo algo nervioso- Traje a Harry, Hermione y Sirius, el padrino de Harry. Nos encontramos en el callejón.

_Molly:_ ¡Oh! Miren lo que han crecido es estas vacaciones. Qué gusto me da verlos- dijo abrazando a Harry y Hermione- Mucho gusto, señor...

_Sirius:_ Black, Sirius Black- dijo estrechando la mano de Molly.

_Molly:_ ¡Oh! Bueno, mucho gusto. Que bueno que, al parecer, ya no tiene problemas con el Ministerio de Magia.

_Sirius:_ Muchas gracias.

Así, Molly y Sirius se empezaban a conocer mientras que...

_Her:_ Harry, Ron, ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó algo nerviosa.

_Ron:_ Por supuesto, vamos a mi habitación- dijo encaminándose a ésta.

Cuando ya habían llegado a la habitación de Ron, Hermione intentó entablas conversación...

_Her:_ Harry... debo contarte algo- dijo decididamente nerviosa.

_Ron:_ ¿Le dirás lo de...?- fue interrumpido.

_Her:_ Sí.

_Harry:_ Dime, Hermione, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó preocupado por su amiga.

_Her:_ Es que... lo que sucede es... creo... creo... que- fue intervenida.

_Ron:_ Es que ella se ha enamorado de Malfoy- dijo atropellando las palabras y poniendo una cara de asco acentuada en cada una de ellas.

_Harry:_ ¡Cómo! Es decir... ¡cuando!- dijo sin poder evitar demostrar su sorpresa.

_Her:_ No lo sé- dijo al borde de las lágrimas- creo que me gustaba desde hace tiempo, pero cuando me encontré con él en la Heladería de Florean Fortescue...

_Harry- Ron:_ ¿Qué te encontraste con él?- dijeron sorprendidos.

_Her:_ Sí, me encontré con él en la Heladería de Florean Fortescue, tuvimos una pequeña riña, pero...

_Harry:_ ¿¡Tuviste una riña con Malfoy!?

_Her:_ Sí, ahí me di cuenta de cuanto me gustaba- finalizó llorando.

_Harry:_ Ya, Hermione, esto no es para llorar. Es extraño, pero bueno...

_Her:_ ¡Pero cómo quieren que luche contra mis sentimientos!- gritó llorando a mares.

_Harry:_ No, no, yo no he dicho eso, solo dije que lo encuentro extraño... ya que... ¡Es Malfoy! Yo pense que era tu peor enemigo, bueno, además de la mayoría de los Slytherin- dijo pensativo- Pero aun así es Malfoy.

Mientras tanto, Ron hacía arcadas y ponía cara de asco.

_Her:_ No pongas esa cara, Ron.- dijo riendo y aun llorando- No es necesario que a ti también te guste...

_Ron:_ ¡Oh, sí, claro... yo AMO a Malfoy!- estalló sarcásticamente.

_Harry:_ Ya basta de peleas... Hermione, esto no es para llorar, es normal que te guste alguien, aunque sea Malfoy...- dijo represivamente y luego abrazó a su amiga- Tranquila.

_Her:_ Muchas gracias, Harry- dijo realmente agradecida.

_Ron:_ Vaya... tu si que sabes consolar... en eso yo soy un idiota.- dijo sonriendo.

Los tres chicos rieron, pues Ron era muy claro... y tenía la razón.

Después de conversar un rato, aparecieron George y Fred...

_Fred:_ Hola amigos, tanto tiempo- dijo sonriendo.

_George:_ Veo que este año ya no tuvimos que sacarte como fugitivo de la casa de esos _muggles _- dijo riendo.

_Harry:_ Es que me fui a vivir con Sirius- dijo sonriendo.

_Fred:_ ¿Y... él qué tiene que ver contigo?- preguntó intrigado.

_Ron:_ ¿Eres tonto o te haces? Sirius es el padrino de Harry- dijo mirándolo con cara de "eres un estúpido".

_Her:_ Relájate, tú no sabes si Harry se los había dicho- dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

_Harry:_ Yo se los conté, pero en cuarto año, por lo que es natural que se les olvidara- dijo sonriendo -. Con las cabezas de pollo que tienen- le dijo al oído a Ron, pero como estaba a punto de estallar en risas, lo dijo muy fuerte. Todos rieron, menos Fred y George, que se sintieron "ofendidos".

_Fred- George:_ ¿Cómo que "cabezas de pollo"?- preguntaron al unísono.

Todos rieron una vez más. Luego hubo un largo silencio. Después de unos segundos, Ron rompió el hielo diciendo:

_Ron:_ Chicos, ¿se pueden ir?- dijo seriamente.

_Fred:_ No, no queremos...

_George:_ Y si no queremos no nos vamos- completó seriamente la respuesta de su hermano.

_Ron:_ Ya, chicos, suficiente, váyanse, estamos hablando de algo privado- dijo muy enfadado.

_Fred:_ ¿Acaso te estás declarando a Hermione?- dijo riendo.

_George:_ Ron y Hermione, sentados en un árbol...- fue golpeado por Ron- ¡Auch!

_Ron:_ ¡Por los mil demonios, váyanse de mi habitación!- dijo poniéndose rojo, tanto que su rostro combinaba con su cabello- ¡Si no se van, los golpeo tan fuerte que nunca lo olvidarán!

_Fred:_ Mejor vámonos, George, antes de que la novia de Ronny piense mal de nosotros- dijo riendo a carcajadas mientras ambos se retiraban de la habitación.

_Harry:_ Ron, tranquilízate- dijo intentando de tranquilizar a su amigo, que aún bufaba enrabiado.

_Her:_ Si, Ron, ellos siempre han sido así- dijo despreocupada -, a mi realmente no me molesta.

_Ron:_ Pero a mi sí... me molesta que sean así- dijo reprochando la forma de ser de sus hermanos.

Y así, discutieron largo rato acerca de Fred y George, y luego intentaron buscar una solución al "problema" de Hermione.

Rato después, los 3 amigos se juntaron con Sirius y Molly...

_Ron:_ Mamá, ¿pueden quedarse Harry y Hermione aquí hasta finalizar las vacaciones?- le preguntó a su medre.

_Molly:_ No lo sé, ¿qué opina usted, señor Black?- preguntó amablemente a Sirius.

_Sirius:_ Por mi no hay problema, pero Hermione...- dijo sonriendo cuando Hermione lo interrumpió.

_Her:_ Eso está arreglado. Mandaré una lechuza a mis padres, Hedwig si es posible – dijo dirigiéndose a Harry, quién hizo un gesto de aprobación -. Les pediré permiso y que me traigan ropa junto con mi baúl- finalizó sonriendo.

_Harry: _Sí, Sirius, además nos veremos todos los días en Hogwarts- dijo sonriendo aún más- ¡Oh!- exclamó tapándose la boca.

_Sirius:_ ¡Harry!- reprendió al chico.

_Harry:_ ¡Ups!, se me salió, lo siento- dijo sonriendo avergonzado.

_Her- Ron:_ ¿¡Por qué!?- preguntaron al unísono al escuchar la noticia.

_Sirius:_ Era una sorpresa, pero como Harry es un bocón... no encuentro justo dejarlos con la duda - Ron y Hermione ponían atención, muy emocionados -. Es que este año seré su profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras - dijo felizmente - Dumbledore me lo pidió y yo acepté sin pensarlo dos veces.

_Ron:_ ¡Qué genial, al fin me llevare bien con un profesor!- gritó. Fred y George escucharon y bajaron.

_Fred:_ ¿Qué sucede?

_Ron:_ Sucede que Sirius será nuestro maestro de defensa de este año- dijo emocionado.

_George:_ ¡Qué genial, felicitaciones!- dijo alegremente.

_Sirius:_ Muchas gracias, Fred- dijo agradecido.

_Fred:_ Yo soy Fred, el es George- dijo riendo al igual que se gemelo.

_Sirius:_ Lo siento, George- dijo riendo junto con ellos.

Hermione mandó la lechuza y sus padres fueron hasta la casa de los Weasley para llevarle el baúl, su ropa y la lista de útiles, más todos los materiales que tenía de los años anteriores. Los padres de Hermione se quedaron un rato a conversar con Molly, y cuando se fueron...

_Her:_ Es primera vez que me quedaré tanto tiempo en tu casa, Ron- dijo emocionada.

_Ron:_ No, no es así- dijo negando con la cabeza.

_Her:_ ¿Cómo que no?- preguntó confundida.

_Harry:_ Recuerda, en cuarto año, o sea, antes de entrar, para el mundial de Quidditch- dijo sonriendo al recordar esto.

_Her:_ Pero, no fue tanto tiempo, ¿o sí?- dijo dudando.

_Ron:_ Fue tanto y más, Hermione- dijo sonriendo, y antes de poder decir algo más, apareció Molly...

_Molly:_ Chicos, bajen a comer, ya está lista la cena- dijo felizmente.

_Ron:_ Está bien, mamá. Vamos, chicos - dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Salieron todos de la habitación y bajaron a comer.

Al sentarse a la mesa, Harry y Hermione saludaron a Ginny, Percy, Bill y Charly, a quienes no habían visto en todo el día. En el momento en el que Harry saludó a Ginny, ella se prendió como farolito de Navidad.

_Ginny:_ Hola Harry- dijo con un hilo de voz, casi inaudible y aun estaba muy roja.

_Harry:_ Qué gusto verte- dijo sonriendo.

_Ginny:_ I... ig... ig... igual... mente, Ha... Harry- tartamudeó.

Luego de eso comieron y subieron nuevamente a la habitación de Ron.

_Ron:_ Harry, tu y yo dormiremos en mi habitación, y tu, Hermione, dormirás con Ginny - dijo sonriendo.

_Her:_ ¡NOO! No quiero dormir con ella - alegó la chica.

_Ron:_ Es la única que tiene espacio en la pieza, a menos que... quieras dormir con Percy - dijo riendo.

_Her:_ Está bien, está bien, dormiré con Ginny - dijo un poco molesta.

Luego de decir esto fue a la habitación de Ginny a dejar su baúl.

_Ginny:_ Hola, Hermione, ¿qué haces en mi habitación? - preguntó confundida al ver el baúl.

_Her:_ Es que voy a dormir contigo hasta que volvamos a Hogwarts - dijo sonriendo.

_Ginny:_ ¡Genial! - dijo un poco molesta - está bien, lo pasaremos bien - dijo tratando de sonreír.

_Her:_ Bueno, no te preocupes, solo dormiré aquí - dijo mientras dejaba su baúl y se retiraba de la habitación, notando que Ginny se había molestado.

_Ginny:_ ¡Qué genial, genial, genial, genial! - gritaba molesta mientras desordenaba su habitación - ¡Tendré que compartir mi habitación, mi pequeña habitación, durante la mitad de mis vacaciones y todo gracias a mi "querido hermanito" Ron! - dijo muy enfadada.

Ron escuchó la pelea de Ginny contra sí misma y le fue a llamar la atención.

_Ron:_ Ginny, no sigas, harás sentir mal a Hermione- dijo enojado.

_Ginny:_ ¡Y a mí que me importa! - gritó muy fuerte - ¡Tengo dos meses en el año para poder tener una habitación para mi sola!, ¿y qué pasa?, ¡Ron, el consentido de mamá, trae a sus amigos a la casa, los invita a quedarse el reto de las vacaciones, que por lo demás aun queda 1 mes, y para remate ocupa MI habitación! - finalizó gritando.

Harry y Hermione, que estaban en el piso inferior, escucharon la pelea de Ginny. Hermione, al ver que Ginny no aceptaba lo que estaba pasando, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Cuando Harry notó esto...

_Harry:_ Ya, Hermione, esto solo es un malentendido - dijo consolando a su amiga.

_Her:_ Es que... el día de hoy estoy muy sensible - dijo secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Rato después Ron llego a la habitación muy enojado, pero al ver a Hermione y a Harry se tranquilizó un poco.

_Ron:_ Lo siento, chicos - dijo intentando sonreír.

_Her:_ Ron, no te preocupes - dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas una vez más - yo me iré a casa, no importa.

_Ron:_ No, Hermione, tú te... - fue interrumpido.

_Molly:_ ¿Qué fueron todos esos gritos? - preguntó con una suerte de enojo.

_Ron:_ Lo que sucede es que Ginny es una egoísta - dijo un poco molesto.

_Molly:_ ¿Y por qué? - dijo algo intrigada.

_Ron:_ Porque Hermione fue a dejar su baúl a la habitación de Ginny y cuando le dijo que dormiría con ella el resto de las vacaciones, Ginny se enojó, se puso a gritar e hizo que Hermione se sintiera mal - dijo malhumorado.

_Her:_ No importa, Sra. Weasley - dijo sollozando -, si causo algún problema, no tengo problema de irme a mi casa.

_Molly:_ No, no, claro que no - dijo sentándose al lado de la chica - ¡Ya sé!, Ron, ve a preparar la habitación junto a la habitación de Percy - mientras decía esto, Ron la interrumpió.

_Ron:_ Pero, mamá, esa habitación... - no pudo terminar de hablar.

_Molly:_ Sé que no es muy espaciosa, pero creo que solo Hermione dormirá ahí - dijo sonriendo. En eso llegó Bill.

_Bill:_ Sí, Ron, solo Hermione dormirá ahí, a menos que... - ahí todos captaron la indirecta, comenzaron a dar miradas nerviosas a todos y Ron dijo...

_Ron:_ Ehh... esteee... ¡Bill! Como se te ocurre decir eso - dijo sonrojándose

Después de esto nada importante ocurrió, pero en la casa de los Malfoy había un chico que estaba en su habitación hablando para sí mismo y suspirando por una extraña razón.

_Draco:_ ¡Ay, Hermione! ¿Por qué tienes que ser así conmigo? - dijo suspirando largamente - Si supieras lo que siento por ti. Como me gustaría dejar de ser el estúpido en el que me estoy convirtiendo - dijo mientras se tiraba a su cama.

_Elfo:_ Joven Malfoy, señor - dijo algo asustado.

_Draco:_ Adelante, pasa - dijo mientras el elfo, un poco confundido por la actitud de su amo, entraba en la habitación.

_Elfo:_ Solo venía a avisarle que la cena está servida y que, por favor, baje rápido, pues sus padres están algo malhumorados - dijo nuevamente nervioso.

_Draco:_ Gracias, voy en seguida - dijo levantándose de la cama.

Luego de comer, Draco fue a su habitación y comenzó a redactar una carta. Esta decía así:

_Hermione: Solo te quiero decir que desde hace un tiempo me he dado cuenta de que me gustas mucho, pues, aunque no lo demuestre, también tengo sentimientos. Esto es solo una pequeña carta para una gran persona, la persona a la que amo._

_ Anónimo_

Esta carta fue enviada junto a un ramo de rosas, a la casa de Hermione.

Al día siguiente, en la casa de los Granger...

_Mamá:_ Mira, mi amor, esto le llegó a Hermione - dijo mostrando el paquete.

_Papá:_ ¿Y de quién es? - dijo curiosamente.

_Mamá:_ No lo sé, no dice nada - dijo sorprendida -. Será mejor que se lo enviemos; quizás es importante.

_Papá:_ ¿No deberíamos revisarlo primero? - y al ver la cara asombrada de su mujer, dijo - digo, para ver si no tiene nada que le pueda hacer daño.

_Mamá:_ No, yo se lo enviaré en seguida a la casa de los Weasley - acto seguido comenzó a escribir una nota para adjuntar al paquete. Esta decía así:

_Hermione: Llegó este paquete a la casa. No lo hemos visto. Espero que te sirva que te lo enviemos._

_ Un beso, te quieren_

_ Mamá y Papá_

El paquete llegó sin problemas a las manos de Hermione, quien recibió éste muy sorprendida.

_Molly:_ Toma, Hermione, llegó esto para ti - dijo entregándole el paquete a la chica.

_Her:_ ¿Para mí? - dijo muy sorprendida - ¿Y de quién es?

_Molly:_ No lo sé - dijo dudando.

_Her:_ Ok, muchas gracias - dijo sonriendo.

_Molly:_ Cualquier cosa me avisas - dijo también sonriendo.

Hermione se fue corriendo a la habitación de Ron. Cuando llegó hasta allá...

_Her:_ Mi... mi... ¡Uff! - dijo tomando aire - miren lo que me llegó - dijo mostrando el paquete que tenía en su mano.

_Ron:_ ¿Quién te lo envió? - preguntó intrigado.

_Her:_ No lo sé - dijo sonriendo y abriendo el paquete.

Cuando abrió el paquete encontró la nota de sus padres, luego el ramo de rosas y, dentro de éstas, la carta anónima.

_Ron:_ ¡Uh!, Hermione - dijo riendo.

_Her:_ ¡Cállate, Ron! - dijo sonrojándose.

_Ron:_ ¿Quién te las envió? - preguntó éste tratando de no estallar en risas nuevamente.

_Her:_ No lo sé, solo dice anónimo - dijo algo extrañada.

_Ron:_ ¿No será una broma?

_Harry:_ No lo creo - dijo algo serio - con eso no se juega.

_Her:_ Si no te conociera diría que estás algo triste - dijo acercándose a Harry.

_Harry:_ Nooo, como se te ocurre - dijo sarcásticamente, algo estaba pasando con el chico.

_Ron:_ ¿Qué sucede, Harry? - preguntó preocupado - estás muy extraño.

_Harry:_ Nada, nada, no me pasa nada - dijo molesto - Ron, ¿dónde puedo estar solo?

_Ron:_ Aquí. Hermione y yo nos vamos - dijo bajando la vista y retirándose de la habitación junto a Hermione.

Ron y Hermione bajaron a la sala. Ambos estaban preocupados por Harry.

_Her:_ Harry está muy extraño - dijo preocupada por su amigo - está actuando como un idiota.

_Ron:_ Cosas de amor - dijo casi inaudiblemente.

_Her:_ ¿Qué dices, Ron? - dijo mirando al chico.

_Ron:_ ¿Ah, qué?, ¡oh! No, nada, solo que creo que sospecho lo que le pasa a Harry - dijo dudando.

_Her:_ ¿Y qué crees que le pasa? - preguntó preocupada.

_Ron:_ Está celoso - dijo secamente.

_Her:_ Pero... ¿De qué? - preguntó dudando.

_Ron:_ De ti - dijo casi seguro.

_Her:_ ¡¡¿Pero por qué?!! - dijo exaltada.

_Ron:_ Es que, desde que le dijiste que te estabas enamorando de Malfoy, Harry, aunque te ha apoyado, también ha actuado de una manera muy extraña, lo cual yo podría traducir en: "celos". Es tan simple como eso. Harry está enamorado de ti - dijo seriamente.

_Her:_ ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! - dijo con un chillido - es decir, ¿cómo? - dijo ahora bajando la voz.

_Ron:_ No lo sé, es solo una suposición - dijo tranquilamente.

En cambio, en la habitación de Ron, un solitario Harry le hablaba al aire.

_Harry:_ ¿Por qué no me podré contener? ¿Por qué no lo podré esconder? ¿Por qué...? - no pudo terminar porque notó que Ginny lo estaba escuchando.

_Ginny:_ Por lo que veo, Harry, tienes un gran dilema - dijo intentando sonreír.

_Harry:_ No - dijo tajante.

_Ginny:_ ¿Entonces por qué estás así? - preguntó dudando si debía entrometerse en los problemas del joven.

_Harry:_ No te entrometas, Ginny, por favor - dijo enfadado.

_Ginny:_ Bueno, está bien, me retiro en seguida - dijo molesta y triste mientras se retiraba y Harry no hizo nada.

_Harry:_ ¡Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de ese estúpido de Malfoy! - dijo reiniciando su conversación con el aire, sin saber que Ginny estaba escuchando a través de la puerta - Malfoy no se merece el cariño de Hermione, el no es una buena persona.

_Ginny:_ Con que eso era - pensó la chica algo triste - Con que Harry está enamorado de Hermione - los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se retiró a su habitación. Cuando estuvo en ésta, se largó a llorar mientras decía: - ¿Por qué no se fijó en mi primero?... Ya sé, es por que ella es más bonita que yo - pensó tristemente.

Y regresando a la sala, Hermione y Ron aun conversaban.

_Her:_ Aún no puedo creer lo que me dices - comentó intranquila - el siempre ha sido un excelente amigo... pero ¿nada más?

_Ron:_ En realidad... no lo culpo - dijo sonrojándose.

_Her:_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? - dijo como saliendo de un trance - Lo siento, no te escuché, ¿me lo podrías repetir?

_Ron:_ No, nada, no dije nada - dijo aliviado pero triste a la vez.

_Her:_ ¿Qué sucede, Ron? - preguntó preocupada.

_Ron:_ Lo que dije es que no culpo a Harry por fijarse en ti... ¡YA, LO DIJE! - dijo exaltado y rojo como tomate.

_Her:_ ¡Qué! ¿Ahora tú también? - dijo saltando se su asiento - Por Dios.

En eso apareció Harry.

_Harry:_ Hermione - dijo tímidamente - ¿Podría hablar contigo... a solas?

_Her:_ Está bien - dijo acercándose al chico que ya caminaba hacia un lugar mas apartado - ¿Qué sucede?

_Harry:_ Bueno, esteee, mmmm... ¡Ay! - refunfuñó enfadado consigo mismo - ¡Ya!, lo que sucede es que me di cuenta que… me enamoré... de ti.

_Her:_ Ya lo sabía - dijo tranquila.

_Harry:_ ¡¿Qué?! - dijo muy alterado.

_Her:_ Lo que escuchaste, ya lo sabía, es decir, lo sospechaba - dijo algo sonrojada.

_Harry:_ ¡Pero, cómo! - dijo algo molesto.

_Her:_ Por tu actitud. Si no hubieras actuado así yo no me habría dado cuenta - dijo bajando la mirada.

_Harry:_ Bueno, ya lo dije - dijo algo nervioso - ¿Qué hay de ti?

_Her:_ Mi corazón está dividido en muchas partes. Una de ellas te pertenece - dijo sonrojándose - Pero no es la mas grande.

_Harry:_ Ya veo - dijo tristemente.

_Her:_ Tú sabes que eres un gran amigo - dijo abrazándolo fuertemente - pero mi corazón está dirigido a otra persona.

En eso apareció Ron.

_Ron:_ Bueno - dijo lentamente - ¿De que han hablado? - preguntó curioso.

_Harry:_ De cosas personales que, disculpa, pero no te incumben - dijo un poquito molesto, pues no le gustó que Ron se entrometiera.

_Ron:_ ¡Ay! Bueno, lo siento - dijo molesto - Mejor me voy, veo que están mejor sin mi.

_Her:_ ¡No! - dijo cuando el chico ya se retiraba – Ron - replicó tristemente.

_Harry:_ ¿Y ahora qué? - dijo extrañado - ¿Qué sucede con Ron?

_Her:_ Nada - dijo dando media vuelta, rascándose la cabeza y hablando más bajo que antes.

Esa noche Harry y Ron no conversaron y se durmieron rápidamente. En tanto Hermione estuvo despierta hasta altas horas de la noche. Cuando por fin logró dormirse, tuvo un sueño intranquilo. A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó muy exaltada por un sueño en particular.

_Her:_ Buenos días, chicos - dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Ron.

_Harry:_ Buenos días - dijo con los ojos cerrados y bostezando

_Ron:_ ¡Noo! - dijo el muchacho mientras se desperezaba.

_Her:_ ¿Qué no? - preguntó divertida.

_Ron:_ No me quiero levantar - dijo dando media vuelta en la cama.

Harry y Hermione rieron y Ron ya "roncaba" nuevamente.


	2. De vuelta a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 2: De vuelta a Hogwarts.**

Ya estando a días de volver a la escuela, Hermione usaba ropa cada día más holgada...

_Ron:_ Eso… te queda… grande - dijo mientras desayunaba.

_Harry:_ Sí, Hermione, esta muy holgada.

_Her:_ Es que con otra ropa me veo gorda - dijo mirándose el vientre.

_Harry:_ Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo? - dijo tomándola suavemente por la cintura. Se apartaron del comedor y…

_Her:_ ¿Qué sucede, Harry? – preguntó la chica tomándole las manos al joven.

_Harry:_ ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dijo algo preocupado.

_Her:_ Claro.

_Harry:_ ¿Estás enferma? - dijo dudando.

_Her:_ No, ¿por qué? - respondió suavemente.

_Harry:_ Disculpa la intromisión, pero en el último mes, o sea, 3 semanas, has estado mucho en el baño... vomitando.

_Her:_ Lo que sucede es que últimamente no me he sentido muy bien - dijo tocándose el vientre - ¿Recuerdas el sueño que te conté que tuve? - dijo algo inhibida - pues me he sentido así desde entonces.

_Harry:_ ¿Cuál? - preguntó tratando de recordarlo.

_Her:_ Ésee... en el que tú y yo... – dijo haciendo gestos con las manos.

_Harry:_ ¡Ah!, esa noche... es quee… no quería que supieses... pero no fue… un sueño- dijo poniéndose rojo.

_Her:_ O sea que tú y yo... - fue interrumpida por Harry

_Harry:_ Aja... Tú... tú fuiste... mi primera mujer… y yo tu primer hombre y... - dijo tocando el vientre de Hermione - ya no podemos dar pie atrás.

_Her:_ ¡Oh, Dios! - dijo exaltada - ¡oh! por Dios... ¿qué vamos a hacer?...

_Harry:_ ¿Te gustaría ser… mi novia?.. Sé que estás enamorada de Draco...

_Her:_ Estaba... hace mucho tiempo que no pienso el Draco... asumí que es imposible. He tenido mucho tiempo para ordenar mis pensamientos… y sentimientos... ¿y sabes algo?... últimamente he pensado mucho en ti... Harry, me encantaría ser tu novia, y ojalá que nuestro hijo o hija sea sano, y hermoso.

_Harry:_ ¿En serio me dices que sí?

_Her:_ ¡Sí! - dijo acercándose a Harry para darle un apasionado beso.

_Harry:_ Ahora solo nos queda un pequeño problema...

_Her:_ ¿Cuál? - preguntó la chica notablemente preocupada.

_Harry:_ ¿Cómo continuarás tus estudios?... ¿Y qué dirán Dumbledore, tus padres, Sirius, Ron y todos ellos?- dijo respondiendo a la pregunta de su novia.

_Her:_ Hay que enviar en seguida una carta a Dumbledore, a mis padres y debemos decirle a Ron y su familia - dijo caminando apresurada de un lado para otro.

_Harry:_ ¿Cómo lo irán a tomar? - se preguntó intranquilo, a lo que Hermione le respondió...

_Her:_ Esperemos que lo tomen bien - más preocupada que antes.

Harry y Hermione enviaron las respectivas cartas a Hogwarts y a la casa de los Granger y luego...

_Her:_ Ron, ¿podríamos hablar contigo un minuto? - preguntó mientras tenía a Harry tomado de la mano disimuladamente.

_Ron:_ Claro, vamos a mi habitación - dijo juntándose a sus amigos

Y llegando a la habitación de Ron...

_Ron:_ ¿Qué sucede, chicos? - preguntó al ver la cara de felicidad y a la vez nerviosismo de sus amigos.

_Her:_ Lo que sucede es que nos acabamos de enterar que a Harry y a mi nos llegará un hermoso regalo dentro de unos meses - dijo mirando y tocando su vientre.

_Ron:_ O sea que tú... y él... - dijo mientras movía las manos.

_Harry:_ Sí, ¿recuerdas cuando Hermione nos contó su sueño, hace varias semanas atrás?

_Ron:_ Sí, si lo recuerdo, ¿pero qué tiene que ver? - dijo intentando relacionar ambas cosas.

_Harry:_ Bueno, pues que no fue un sueño... y por eso, ahora seremos padres.

Y en la casa de los Granger...

_Mamá:_ Dios mío - dijo al leer la carta - mi amor, por favor ven.

_Papá:_ ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó preocupado al ver a su mujer pálida con una carta en la mano.

_Mamá:_ Lee esto - dijo entregándole la carta. Cuando la leyó...

_Papá:_ ¡Ay, no! – exclamó - súbete al auto, vamos a buscar a Hermione.

_Mamá:_ En seguida. - dijo, y acto seguido se detuvo al recordar algo - Mi amor, el tren a Hogwarts parte en 5 minutos...

Ya estando en el andén 9 y ¾, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny subieron al tren que los llevaría a la escuela.

_Her:_ Harry - le susurró al oído al chico - estaba sacando cuentas y nacerá en mayo, en Hogwarts - dijo preocupada - no podré terminar de estudiar.

_Harry:_ Ya viste la reacción de Dumbledore, dijo que podrías terminar si así lo querías aunque el bebé naciera - dijo tratando de calmar a su novia.

Durante el viaje Hermione no se sentía muy bien...

_Her:_ Ay, chicos... no me siento bien, me duele mucho el vientre - dijo dirigiéndose a Harry y a Ron que se encontraban a su lado.

_Ron:_ Recuéstate aquí – dijo señalando el asiento y ayudando a Hermione.

_Her:_ Gracias, Ron – dijo recostándose.

_Harry:_ ¿Te sientes mejor, o llamo a alguien? – preguntó intranquilo.

_Ron:_ Yo creo que es mejor que llames a alguien, Harry... – dijo preocupado por su amiga - ... aunque ella no quiera, llama a Sirius.

_Harry:_ Sí, voy – inmediatamente se hallaba corriendo a través de los vagones en busca de Sirius. Y cuando por fin lo encontró... – Sirius... po... por favor... ven a... a... ayudarnos – dijo agitado.

_Sirius:_ ¿Qué sucede, Harry? – preguntó un tanto asustado.

_Harry:_ Es Hermione, está embarazada y no se siente bien – dijo sin pensar realmente lo que decía.

_Sirius:_ ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Embarazada? ¿De quién? – preguntó exaltado.

_Harry:_ Pues... yo... – dijo muy avergonzado, casi inaudiblemente – Por favor, ¡vamos!

_Sirius:_ Está bien, pero tenemos una conversación pendiente nosotros dos – dijo mientras corría detrás de Harry. Una vez que llegaron donde estaba Hermione... - ¿qué sucede aquí?

_Her:_ Me siento mal – dijo la joven llorando.

_Sirius:_ ¿Qué sientes? – dijo mirando fijamente a la chica.

_Her:_ Me duele mucho el vientre, el be... algo me cayó mal – dijo sonrojándose.

_Sirius:_ Ya sé que estás embarazada, Hermione – dijo en un tono suave, lo que hizo que la joven se sonrojara aún más.

_Her:_ Harry, ¿tú le... ? – fue interrumpida.

_Sirius:_ Sí, él me dijo – respondió seriamente.

Repentinamente Hermione se levantó y salió corriendo. Cuando regresó...

_Her:_ Creo que el bebé está molestando.

_Harry:_ ¿Cómo te sientes? – la tomó por la cintura y la besó.

_Her:_ Bien, ahora bien, gracias – dijo sonriendo.

_Sirius:_ Harry, Hermione, debemos hablar – dijo con el semblante serio.

_Harry- Her:_ Está bien – dijeron al unísono, nerviosos.

_Sirius:_ Ron, ¿puedes ir donde tu hermana o a otra parte? – le preguntó al chico.

_Ron:_ Está bien, vendré en un rato – dijo mientras se retiraba.

_Sirius:_ Bien, chicos, ¿qué tienen que decir a su favor? – preguntó antes de decir nada.

_Her:_ Que nos amamos y que ya no se puede hacer nada – respondió con una sonrisa intranquila.

_Sirius:_ Claramente, no se puede hacer nada, pero, ¿qué opinan tus padres y Dumbledore de esto? – preguntó nuevamente, pero algo nervioso por la respuesta que le darían los chicos.

_Harry:_ Dumbledore dijo que Hermione podría terminar sus estudios, si ella quería – dijo el joven, sonriendo.

_Her:_ Y de mis padres aun no recibo respuesta… pero ya saben – dijo rápidamente.

_Sirius:_ Bueno, Hermione, deberás enviar otra carta a tus padres y esperar la respuesta, y esperemos que no hayan problemas – dijo serio, pero repentinamente sonrió -. No me queda más que felicitarlos por su paternidad y esperar que sea un niño o niña sano o sana.

_Harry:_ Muchas gracias, Sirius – dijo abrazando a su padrino.

_Her:_ Sí, Sirius, muchas gracias – dijo sonriendo.

Rato después llegaron a Hogwarts, y al entrar al castillo, Dumbledore esperaba a Harry y Hermione en la puerta de entrada.

_Albus:_ Harry, Hermione, vengan conmigo, por favor – dijo sonriendo al ver a los chicos subiendo las escaleras del castillo.

Los chicos lo siguieron hasta su oficina, donde Dumbledore entabló la conversación.

_Albus:_ Primero que todo, los quería felicitar por su hijo – dijo sonriendo.

_Harry:_ Muchas gracias, profesor – dijo lentamente.

_Albus:_ Pero… pero, también les quiero decir que es una irresponsabilidad de su parte, ya que aún no terminan sus estudios, recién empezarán el Sexto año, y este bebé nacerá en época de clases… ¿Cómo lo harán? – Preguntó curioso -. Yo les puedo dar todas las facilidades para estudiar, pero el bebé necesitará muchos cuidados.

_Her:_ ¿Y no podríamos tener al bebé en algunas clases?, digo, después que nazca, obviamente – dijo algo preocupada por su hijo.

_Albus:_ Mientras no cause disturbios – dijo seriamente.

_Harry:_ Lo intentaremos – dijo sonriendo.

_Albus:_ Bien – dijo levantándose de su asiento, sonriendo -, vamos al Gran Comedor. Es hora del banquete.

Rápidamente bajaron al comedor, los chicos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a sus amigos…

_Nev:_ Hola, chicos, tanto tiempo – dijo sonriendo.

_Harry:_ Hola, Neville – dijo sacudiendo su mano.

_Nev:_ Y… ¿qué cuentan? – preguntó sonriendo aún.

_Harry:_ Bueno, yo me he ido a vivir con Sirius, y como lo pueden ver es nuestro nuevo profesor de defensas. Mira, está allá – dijo apuntando a la mesa de los profesores.

_Nev:_ Qué genial, ¿y qué cuentas tú, Hermione? – dijo mirando a la chica.

_Her:_ Ehh… estee… nada – dijo algo sonrojada.

_Nev:_ ¿En serio?, ¿no sucedió nada en las vacaciones? – preguntó incrédulo.

_Her:_ No es eso, lo que pasa es que no hay nada interesante que contar – dijo algo intranquila.

_Harry:_ Silencio – dijo haciéndolos callar – Dumbledore va a hablar.

_Albus:_ Primero que todo, les doy la bienvenida a un nuevo año escolar – dijo comenzando su discurso – Ahora, vamos a… - Dumbledore siguió hablando, pero…

_Her:_ Harry – le susurró al oído - ¿Por qué no le decimos a Neville que estamos juntos? – dijo suavemente.

_Harry:_ Si tú quieres… - dijo agarrándose de la mesa y echándose hacia atrás.

_Her:_ ¿Te molesta? – dijo abrazándolo.

_Harry:_ No – sus ojos demostraban una gran ternura. También la abrazó.

Y desde la mesa de Slytherin, Draco miraba fijamente a Hermione…

_Draco:_ ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué abraza a Potter? – pensó tristemente – No lo puedo creer – dijo al ver que Harry y Hermione se daban un apasionado beso.

Y nuevamente en la mesa de Gryffindor…

_Harry:_ Mira, Hermione – dijo al terminar de darle el beso -. Malfoy nos observa.

_Her:_ ¡¿Qué?! – dijo mirando rápidamente a Malfoy, quien los miraba con recelo.

_Harry:_ ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? – dijo mirando a la chica – Ni que fuera tan importante que nos mire.

_Her:_ No es que me preocupe, es solo que me inquieta un poco, tú ya sabes por qué – dijo la chica algo triste.

_Harry:_ disculpa, disculpa – dijo besándola suavemente en los labios.

Se besaron largo rato, hasta que se dieron cuenta que todos los miraban y estaban en silencio. Se pusieron rojos como tomates.

_Albus:_ Hm hm – aclaró su garganta – Y ahora, continuando con la ceremo… este, el banquete, ¡a comer!

Los chicos, muy incómodos ante la mirada de sus compañeros de Gryffindor, tenían que soportar comentarios tales como…

_Collin:_ Harry, Harry, ¿sabes qué?, te saqué una foto besándote con Hermione – Harry tenía que frenar el impulso de ahorcarlo - ¿Desde cuándo que son tan cariñosos?, ¿están juntos?, ¿se van a casar?, ¿van a tener hijos? – ante esa pregunta ambos enrojecieron nuevamente, pero, por más que Harry trató de hablar…

_Harry:_ ………… - no dijo nada.

_Cho:_ Pero, ¿cómo puede ser esto? – dijo enojada - ¡Son unos irresponsables!

En ese momento todos se voltearon para mirar a Cho Chang, que estaba a pocos metros de los chicos, y ésta, al igual que Harry y Hermione, se puso muy roja, tato así que parecía semáforo…

_Her – Harry:_ ¡Shhh! – la silenciaron al unísono.

_Harry:_ No tiene para qué enterarse toda la escuela, Cho – dijo tomándola del brazo -. Ya lo sabe Dumbledore, y poco a poco se irá enterando el resto… No–es–necesario–que–lo–grites – replicó enfadado.

_Her:_ Tranquilo, Harry – dijo calmando a su novio - Además ella dijo: "Son unos irresponsables", no dijo por qué.

_Harry:_ Sí, lo sé, pero nuestros compañeros no son tontos – respondió nervioso -. Basta con insinuar las cosas y ellos entienden… y esto es más que una insinuación.

Cuando comenzaron a cenar, se dieron cuenta que todos murmuraban, les lanzaban fugaces miradas y hasta los apuntaban, los más indiscretos.

Al terminar el banquete se dirigieron a la sala común, y para vergüenza de ellos, hasta los cuadros hablaban del embarazo de Hermione…

_Dama:_ ¿Clave?

_Harry:_ Birbulis Colortus – dijo algo nervioso.

_Dama:_ Adelante – dijo moviéndose y descubriendo la entrada.

Los chicos entraron en la sala común. En ésta última no había nadie más que Dean, Neville, Seamus y Ron…

_Dean:_ Chicos, felicitaciones – dijo mirando a Harry y Hermione, para luego, sonriendo algo nervioso, agregar: - Pero… ¿no creen que podrían haber esperado?

_Her:_ Gracias por las felicitaciones. Con respecto a esperar… bueno, pues, sólo se dio el momento.

_Nev:_ Y… ¿van a dormir separados?

_Harry:_ Bueno, pues, mañana hablaremos con Dumbledore, aunque igual es una patudez de nuestra parte… No, menor no – dijo tristemente.

Conversaron un rato más y luego, como todos estaban cansados, se fueron a acostar, menos…

_Her:_ Harry – dijo suavemente - ¿Por qué no hablaremos con Dumbledore?

_Harry:_ Mi amor, es una patudez de nuestra parte. Piensa. Te deja seguir estudiando y no nos hace nada, nos permite que el niño nazca en el castillo, nos dejará llevarlo a algunas clases… Es mejor que agradezcamos eso y no pidamos nada más, ¿no lo crees?

_Her:_ Sí, tienes razón – dijo luego de meditar un momento.

_Harry:_ Bueno, ya es hora de ir adormir – dijo abrazándola por la espalda y besándole el cuello.

_Her:_ Sí – dijo tomando las manos de Harry, girando la cabeza y besándolo suavemente en los labios.

Los chicos se fueron a acostar, pero lo que no sabían era que la profesora Mc Gonagall, jefa de su casa, había escuchado toda la conversación de los chicos de sexto año desde un rincón sombrío…

_Min:_ Creo que tendré que intervenir – pensó -. Mañana a primera hora hablaré con Albus. Por lo que veo, estos chicos no podrán estar separados por mucho tiempo más.

Al día siguiente, a primera hora, la profesora Mc Gonagall e encontraba en la oficina del profesor Dumbledore…

_Min:_ Buenos días, Albus – dijo con su inconfundible tono de voz.

_Albus:_ Buenos días, Minerva – dijo sonriendo, como cada mañana.

_Min:_ Albus, necesito hablar contigo

_Albus:_ Claro, Minerva, dime.

_Min:_ Bueno, es acerca del señor Potter y la señorita Granger.

_Albus:_ Sí, ¿qué sucede con ellos? – dijo algo confundido.

_Min:_ Bueno, pues, es que me he dado cuenta de que… Bueno, que necesitarán una habitación… para los dos – dijo dudando.

_Albus:_ Bueno, creo que has llegado tarde a decírmelo, pues yo ya lo había pensado desde que recibí su carta y la habitación está lista de antes que llegaran al castillo.

_Min:_ ¿En serio? – preguntó feliz – Iré en seguida a darles la noticia.

Harry y Hermione, junto a sus compañeros y a los Slytherin, se encontraban en clase de defensa cuando Mc Gonagall tocó la puerta…

_Sirius:_ Adelante – dijo en respuesta a los golpes -. ¡Ah!, buen día, profesora.

_Min:_ Buen día, Sirius – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara -. Necesito a Harry y Hermione un minuto, ¿podrían salir?

_Sirius:_ Claro.

Harry y Hermione salieron del aula algo nerviosos, pues acababan de comenzar el año y ellos ya habían hecho algo… ¿o no?...

_Min:_ Síganme, por favor – y dio media vuelta sobre los talones.

Mc Gonagall guió a los chicos hasta la oficina del director, quien, por cierto, les dio una cálida bienvenida, y…

_Albus:_ Bueno, los he llamado, porque les tengo una sorpresa – dijo mientras Harry y Hermione se miraban confundidos, a su profesora, al director y nuevamente intercambian miradas -. Bueno, ya que, al parecer y como ya deben haber pensado, ustedes desearían poder dormir juntos, en especial una vez que su hijo nazca. Es por esto que les hemos preparado una habitación, la que se encuentra dentro de su casa. Si desean pueden ir a verla ahora mismo – les informó al ver lo ansiosos que estaban ambos jóvenes.

_Her:_ Muchas gracias – dijo llorando de alegría –. Sé que hablo por los dos cuando digo que realmente se los agradecemos – Harry asintió con la cabeza, pues con la emoción no podía hablar.

Los chicos, ya deshechos en agradecimientos, se despidieron cortésmente y salieron raudos en dirección a su casa…

_Dama:_ ¿Clave?

_Her:_ Birbulis Colortus – dijo ansiosa.

_Dama:_ Adelante.

Harry y Hermione entraron a la sala común y buscaron la habitación. Cuando la encontraron, notaron que sus cosas estaban ahí. La pieza era simple, pero muy acogedora. Tenía una cama grande, dos veladores con lindas lamparitas, un pequeño clóset y hasta una chimenea…

_Her:_ Es preciosa – dijo sentándose en la cama.

Harry no dijo nada, pues estaba anonadado. En ese momento tenía la boca tan abierta que perfectamente se podría haber posado una lechuza ahí dentro.

_Her:_ Vamos, di algo – dijo al no escuchar respuesta alguna por parte de Harry. Al ver la cara que este tenía, se acercó a él silenciosamente, se puso detrás, con una mano le cerró la boca, le giró la cabeza y le dio un tierno beso…

_Her:_ Estabas como en un trance – dijo luego del beso.

_Harry:_ No sé qué me pasó – dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos, como si recién despertara.

_Her:_ Ahora debemos irnos a… *Ring* (No sé desde cuándo hay timbre… xD)

_Harry:_ ¿Decías? – dijo sonriendo.

_Her:_ No, nada – suspiró.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se sentaron en la sala común, pero al ver que nadie llegaba, recordaron que tenían clases…

_Her:_ Herbología, Harry, debemos ir a herbología – dijo repentinamente.

Los chicos se levantaron rápidamente y salieron a los pasillos. Corrieron hacia el galpón 4 de herbología y cuando llegaron, la profesora Sprout ya había comenzado la clase…

_Sprout:_ Llegan tarde, Potter y Granger – dijo al oír el chirrido de la puerta –. Vayan a sus puestos.

_Her – Harry:_ Sí, profesora – dijeron al unísono.

A los chicos la clase se les pasó volando y al finalizarla, Harry se acercó a la profesora para preguntarle…

_Harry:_ ¿Nos va a quitar puntos por llegar tarde? – estaba algo preocupado.

_Sprout:_ No, Harry, no esta vez, pero debes prometerme que llegarás a la hora, al igual que Hermione – esto tranquilizó al chico.

_Harry:_ Se lo prometo. Y por cierto, muchas gracias – dijo feliz.

_Sprout:_ Claro, adiós – se despidió.

_Harry:_ Adiós – y dando media vuelta, se retiró del lugar.

Ahora sí estaban en su descanso. Harry y Hermione llamaron a Ron para mostrarle la habitación y este último quedó maravillado…

_Ron:_ Es preciosa – dijo admirando la habitación - ¡Qué suerte tienen, me encantaría tener una habitación así!


	3. ¡¿Qué, ya va a nacer!

**Capítulo 3: ¡¿Qué, ya va a nacer?!**

Hermione ya estaba en el octavo mes y medio de embarazo y su vientre parecía una enorme pelota saltarina. La chica, a veces, tenía contracciones, aunque cada vez más seguidas. Ahora la chica se encontraba "almorzando" junto a sus amigos…

_Ron:_ Hermione, ¿no vas a comer nada? – preguntó preocupado por su amiga –. Ahora, más que nunca, debes alimentarte bien.

_Her:_ No, no tengo hambre, pero gracias por preocuparte.

_Harry:_ ¿Te sientes mal, mi amor? – preguntó preocupado.

_Her:_ No, sólo estoy algo cansada – dijo bostezando.

_Harry:_ ¿Quieres ir a recostarte un minuto?

_Her:_ Está bien, pero sólo un minuto. Recuerda que luego nos toca pociones – dijo levantándose de su asiento.

_Ron:_ Pociones – repitió algo molesto – no quiero ir, Snape me odia…

_Snape:_ Así que lo odio, señor Weasley. Pero no más que a Potter – Dijo detrás de Ron, haciendo que éste se prendiera como semáforo.

_Ron:_ Pro-pro… profesor Snape… ¿Có-có… cómo le ha ido? – dijo aterrado – Lo-lo… lo sien-siento.

_Snape:_ Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor – dijo en voz alta, regocijándose.

Harry y Hermione ya iban camino a la sala común, cuando de repente Snape…

_Snape:_ ¡Eh, Potter! ¿A dónde creen que van? – preguntó algo molesto.

_Harry:_ A nuestra sala común, Profesor – dijo mirando a Snape con odio – Hermione no se siente muy bien.

_Snape:_ No se siente muy bien, ¡Oh, qué pena! – dijo sarcásticamente – Si llegan tarde a mi clase les quitaré… cien puntos…

_Her:_ ¡Cien puntos! – gritó exaltada.

_Snape:_ … a cada uno – dijo maliciosamente.

_Her:_ No se preocupe, profesor, llegaremos a la hora –dijo más preocupada de por cómo se sentía que de lo que decía.

Así los chicos tuvieron que ir a su sala común únicamente a buscar sus cosas para pociones. En realidad Hermione no se sentía para nada bien, pero no quería preocupar a Harry, por lo que actuó con la mayor naturalidad posible. Ya llegando a clase, primeros, por lo demás, los chicos se sentaron rápidamente en sus puestos. A los dos minutos comenzaron a llegar el resto de sus compañeros.

Pronto comenzó la clase, y, en un momento de silencio absoluto, Hermione lanzó un alarido…

_Her:_ ¡Ay! – gritó sujetándose el vientre.

_Harry:_ ¿Qué sucede? – dijo en voz baja, pero muy preocupado.

_Her:_ Una contracción, pero más fuerte que las demás – bajó la voz - ¡AY!

_Snape:_ ¡Silencio! – gritó enfadado.

_Her:_ Profesor, ¿me permitiría ir a la enfermería?, por favor – mientras ahogaba un grito.

_Snape:_ No – respondió cortante.

En eso, Hermione se acercó al puesto del profesor…

_Snape:_ Vuelva a su… - fue interrumpido.

_Her:_ Profesor, necesito ir a la enfermería, parece que el bebé se adelantó – dijo en voz baja.

_Snape:_ ¡¿Qué?! – se exaltó – Potter, Weasley, acompañen a Granger a la enfermería, ¡rápido!

Ron se fue corriendo delante de sus amigos, que caminaban lo más rápido que podían. En la enfermería, Ron pidió que prepararan lo más rápido posible un pabellón para Hermione…

_Ron:_ Por favor, rápido, Hermione ya viene en camino – dijo apurando a la enfermera.

En ese momento Hermione, acompañada de Harry, llegó a la enfermería. La chica venía muy adolorida y cansada también…

_Her:_ Necesito recostarme – Le dijo a Harry.

_Poppy:_ Ven, por aquí, Hermione – la dirigió al pabellón.

_Harry:_ ¿Me puedo quedar con ella? – preguntó.

_Poppy:_ Claro, si Hermione quiere… - dijo mirando a la última.

_Her:_ Sí… ¡Ay! – una nueva contracción.

Ron se retiró y luego de un par de contracciones Hermione estaba lista para dar a luz. Poco rato después, no más de media hora, el bebé ya había nacido… o más bien LA bebé…

_Her:_ Es hermosa – dijo muy cansada –. ¿Cómo la llamaremos?

_Harry:_ ¿Qué tal… Isabel? – preguntó dudoso.

_Poppy:_ Isabel Potter – dijo en voz baja.

_Her:_ Sí, me gusta – dijo besando la frente de Isabel.

La pequeña Isabel se durmió rápidamente. Ésta nació el 23 de Abril. Hermione permaneció un par de días en la enfermería, recuperándose y a la vez recibiendo muchas visitas…

_Min:_ Hola, Hermione, ¿cómo has estado? – preguntó sonriendo.

_Her:_ Profesora – dijo emocionada –. Yo he estado muy bien, gracias. Cuidando a esta criaturita – dijo señalando a su hija.

_Min:_ Es muy linda, ¿cómo se llama?

_Her:_ Isabel, Isabel Potter – respondió la orgullosa madre.

_Min:_ Qué hermoso nombre, ¿me permites cargarla? – preguntó ansiosa.

_Her:_ Claro, adelante – y le entregó a la niña con sumo cuidado.

La profesora estuvo un rato más con Hermione, cargando a la niña y hablando con la joven madre.

_Min:_ Por cierto, te tengo un regalo – dijo mientras sacaba un paquete de su bolsillo.

_Her:_ Muchas gracias – dijo con los ojos llorosos –, pero usted no debió hacerlo.

_Min:_ Sólo es un pequeño presente. Toma, ábrelo – le tendió el paquete, que Hermione abrió. En su interior había un hermoso vestidito blanco.

_Her:_ ¡Muchas gracias, profesora! – dijo abrazándola.

_Min:_ No es nada, Hermione – correspondió el abrazo –. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir a clases – dijo apenas la soltó.

_Her:_ Claro, adiós, profesora Mc Gonagall – despidiose.

_Min:_ Una última cosa, ¿cuándo saldrás de aquí? – En eso apareció Madame Pomfrey.

_Poppy:_ Ahora, en cuanto esté lista – dijo respondiendo a la pregunta de la profesora.

_Her:_ ¿En serio?

_Min:_ ¿Quieres que te ayude?

_Her:_ Claro, ¿podría ver a Isabel mientras me arreglo? – dijo levantándose –. Sólo me tomará un minuto.

Hermione estuvo lista en pocos minutos y se encaminó junto a la profesora Mc Gonagall hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Una vez ahí…

_Min:_ Birbulis Colortus.

_Dama:_ Adelante.

Ambas pasaron de inmediato a la habitación de Harry y Hermione. Al entrar, Hermione se encontró con una cuna para Isabel y muchos regalos sobre la cama…

_Min:_ Creo que no fui la única – dijo sonriendo.

_Her:_ ¿Quién trajo todo esto? – preguntó muy sorprendida.

_Min:_ Tus compañeros, amigos, profesores y Harry, por supuesto.

_Her:_ Bueno, los veré luego, ahora necesito ir a clases.

_Min:_ ¿y qué sucederá con Isabel?

_Her:_ Bueno, tendrá que ir conmigo – dijo pensativa.

_Min:_ Entonces, vamos – dijo haciendo una seña.

Así Hermione, Isabel y la profesora Mc Gonagall se dirigieron al salón de transformaciones.

_Min:_ Bueno, aquí estamos – dijo abriendo la puerta del aula.

Todos voltearon a ver quién era, y al notar que además de la profesora venía Hermione, todos se exaltaron, pues notaron también que ésta traía un bulto en sus brazos. Claramente el más sorprendido fue Draco Malfoy. Él entendía que el bebé había nacido, pero aún no podía asimilarlo. No podía asimilar que Hermione, su Hermione, tuviera un bebé en brazos… un hijo que no fuera suyo.

_Draco:_ ¿Qué… qué es lo que tiene… en… sus brazos? – pensó mientras parpadeaba considerablemente.

_Min:_ ¡Por favor, presten atención a la clase! – pidió la profesora – Luego podrán hacer las preguntas correspondientes al caso.

Al finalizar la clase, todos los Griffindor y algunos otros se acercaron a Hermione ara conocer a Isabel y felicitarla…

_Cho:_ Te felicito, Hermione – dijo abrazándola en el pasillo.

_Her:_ Pero tú… ¿tú no estabas tan enojada? – preguntó muy intrigada.

_Cho:_ Estaba, esto ya no se puede remediar – dijo sonriendo.

_Her:_ Bueno, muchas gracias, entonces – abrazó nuevamente a la chica.

_Cho:_ Me permites cargar a…

_Her:_ … Isabel, claro – dijo pasándole a la niña.

Y así fue recibiendo felicitaciones de mucha gente. De un momento para otro, Malfoy tomó a Hermione por el brazo y la alejó del resto…

_Her:_ ¡Qué haces! ¡Suéltame! ¡Cuidado con la niña! – gritaba desesperada.

Malfoy no decía nada, sólo la tiraba cada vez más lejos…

_Her:_ ¡¿A dónde me llevas?! – gritó tan desesperada, que Isabel se puso a llorar – Por favor, déja… - Malfoy la interrumpió con un beso.

Cuando Hermione logró zafarse, le pegó una bofetada a Malfoy…

_Her:_ ¡Imbécil, cómo se te ocurre! – gritó a punto de romper a llorar - ¿Por qué hiciste eso, por qué? – dijo ahora ya llorando.

_Draco:_ Es que yo… te… te… - tartamudeó.

_Her:_ ¿Me qué? – ella estaba suspirando y nerviosa.

_Draco:_ …amo – el chico bajó la mirada –. Me di cuenta cuando nos encontramos en el Callejón Diagón.

_Her:_ No, no puede ser – dijo soltando unas lágrimas.

_Draco:_ Sí, lo es – dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

_Her:_ ¡¡Déjame!! – gritó mientras se alejaba de Malfoy – Yo estoy con Harry, tuvimos una hija, nos vamos a casar, yo lo amo.

_Draco:_ ¡No! – gritó, tapándose lo oídos - ¡¡NO!!

En ese momento Harry los vio y se escondió en un pasillo cercano.

_Her:_ Yo te amé, pero eso es pasado – dijo tristemente –. Yo ahora amo a Harry.

_Draco:_ No, no lo puedo creer – el chico estaba desconsolado.

_Harry:_ Es así, así son las cosas ahora – salió de su escondite para encarar a Malfoy.

_Her:_ Harry – dijo al ver al joven.

_Harry:_ Vámonos de aquí, Hermione – la tomó por los hombros, cuidando que su hija no se fuera a caer.

_Her:_ Sí – y mirando al joven rubio dijo: - Lo siento, pero yo ya no te amo, no sé cómo me pude enamorar de ti – esto último con un gesto reprobatorio.

_Draco:_ Sé que no te merezco, pero, por favor, no me trates así – el rubio estaba muy deprimido.

_Harry:_ Ella te trata como quiera – dijo algo enfadado.

_Her:_ Tranquilo, Harry – dirigiose a su novio –. En cuanto a ti, Malfoy, no sé qué decirte, ya no te amo, ya no me gustas, no deseo estar contigo, quizás, y sólo quizás, podríamos ser amigos – dijo aún reprobándose por haber amado a ese chico.

_Draco:_ Eso me gustaría – soltó una sonrisa de esperanza.

_Her:_ Quizás – recalcó.

_Draco:_ Por favor – su voz tenía un dejo suplicante.

_Her:_ Vámonos, Harry – dijo haciendo caso omiso a la súplica de Malfoy.

_Draco:_ ¡Por favor! – insistió mientras los jóvenes se alojaban.

Y ahí quedó un destruido Malfoy, con un nudo en la garganta y sin poder hablar.

Rato después, cuando Hermione alimentaba a Isabel sola en su cuarto, comenzó a sentirse mal por lo que le dijo a Malfoy.

_Her:_ ¿No habré sido muy dura con Draco? – le preguntaba a su hija, quien tan sólo la miraba con unos ojos verdes muy abiertos – quizás debí ser menos ruda con él, más que mal yo llegué a amarlo – su vos denotaba algo de arrepentimiento.

En eso llegó Harry, algo agitado, en busca de Hermione.

_Harry:_ Mi amor, debemos ir a hablar con Dumbledore, nos ha mandado llamar.

_Her:_ ¿Por qué, qué sucede?

_Harry:_ No lo sé – estaba un poco inquieto - ¡Vamos!

_Her:_ Está bien – la chica se arregló la blusa –, vamos.

Así, ambos chicos y la pequeña Isabel emprendieron su camino al despacho del director. Al llegar a la puerta y entrar al lugar se encontraron con el director y la profesora Mc Gonagall, quienes estaban muy sonrientes.

_Albus:_ Acérquense y siéntense, por favor – dijo señalando unas butacas frente a su escritorio –. Los hemos llamado porque les tengo una muy buena noticia – los chicos estaban aun nerviosos esperando que el director les diera la noticia –. A pesar de los inconvenientes que han tenido este año, ustedes dos han sido los mejores estudiantes de su Casa.

_Her:_ ¿En serio? – la chica recuperó sus colores naturales, pues con los nervios se había puesto pálida.

_Harry:_ Nosotros… ¿los dos? – preguntó sorprendido.

_Albus:_ Sí, los dos. Es por esto que hemos decidido, en conjunto con su Jefa de Casa, el darles una beca para su próximo curso, además de darle cien puntos a cada uno – concluyó el anciano.

_Harry:_ Muchas gracias – el chico sonreía muy sinceramente.

_Min:_ Se lo han ganado, señor Potter – lo felicitó.

En ese momento, lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que un joven rubio de ojos grises estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta.


	4. La venganza de Malfoy

**Capítulo 4: La venganza de Malfoy.**

_Draco:_ Ahora, Potter, vas a pagar todo lo que me has hecho – su voz era suave, pero su tono era muy malicioso.

Draco se fue rápidamente a su Casa para preparar un plan maligno en contra del joven Potter, ya que, para Malfoy, el encuentro con Hermione y Harry ese día y lo que había escuchado tras la puerta del despacho del director, habían colmado lo poco de paciencia que le quedaba.

_Draco:_ Dime, Goyle, ¿qué le harías a Potter si te quitase algo que deseas? – preguntó a su amigo.

_Goyle:_ Yo… yo le haría algo muy malo – dijo pensativo.

_Crabbe:_ Yo lo hechizaría – dijo el joven Slytherin.

_Draco:_ Bingo – estaba feliz –. Maldicion Imperius – dijo para sí.

Así, Draco Malfoy fue a preparar el plan a su habitación, en compañía con sus amigotes Crabbe y Goyle.

En tanto, Harry y Ron conversaban mientras Hermione alimentaba a Isabel…

_Harry:_ Créeme, Ron – el chico trataba de convencer a su amigo –, Dumbledore y Mc Gonagall nos dieron una beca por ser los mejores estudiantes a pesar de todos los… inconvenientes que hemos tenido.

_Ron:_ ¡No te lo puedo creer! ¿En serio?, ¿una beca? – la incredulidad del chico no se disolvía.

_Harry:_ Sí, una be-ca – la paciencia del chico se estaba acabando.

Hermione, desde la pieza, escuchaba la conversación y reía.

_Her:_ Tu tío Ron es muy incrédulo – le debía a su hija –, ¿no lo crees?

Mientras tanto, por los pasillos del colegio deambulaba un ensimismado Draco, pensando en su maléfico plan.

_Draco:_ … podría ser en… el partido de Quidditch contra Gryffindor… mañana por la mañana – pensó.

Llegado el momento de dicho partido, los ánimos comenzaban a calentarse.

_Harry:_ Bien, chicos – el capitán se dirigía a su equipo –. Hoy es el último partido. Si ganamos nos llevamos la copa, tal como en años anteriores, así que debemos…

_Dean:_ … mantenernos concentrados y…

_Seamus:_ … preocuparnos de jugar, no…

_Parvati:_ … arbitrar el partido – concluyó la chica –. Sí, Harry, lo sabemos de memoria, lo has repetido toda la semana.

Los chicos se cambiaron rápidamente para luego salir al campo para el inicio del partido.

_Harry:_ Ya es hora – pensó.

Ya en la cancha, Madame Hooch tocó el silbato y el partido comenzó.

_Harry:_ ¡Ron, cuidado! – gritó a su guardián, el cuál esquivó hábilmente la bludger enviada por Blaise Zabini.

En ese momento, desde el otro lado de la cancha, se escuchó un grito.

_Draco:_ ¡IMPERIO! – la maldición le llegó de lleno a Harry, mas nada le sucedió. El joven, como ya muchos sabían, era inmune a este maleficio –. ¡Rayos!, olvidé que Potter es inmune a esta maldición – recordó tardíamente el rubio.

En ese minuto de desesperación, Draco no notó que la switch volaba sobre su cabeza y Harry, que miraba fríamente a su agresor, emprendió un vuelo a altísima velocidad para lograr la pequeña esfera dorada. Así fue como Gryffindor ganó los ciento cincuenta puntos, y así también el partido y el campeonato (y por ende la copa) de Quidditch.

Desde las graderías sólo se escuchaban ovaciones para el equipo liderado por Harry. Mas en el sector de profesores, había unos sorprendidos Albus y Severus.

_Snape:_ ¡¿Qué-cree-que-ha-hecho?! – gruñó muy enfadado – ¡Lo mataré!

_Albus:_ Tranquilo, Severus, lo llamaremos a mi oficina y ahí conversaremos con más calma – trató de tranquilizar al profesor, a pesar de su propio nerviosismo –… todos.

Draco fue convocado por el director al despacho de éste.

_Draco:_ ¿Qué sucede, profesor? – se dirigió a Snape.

_Snape:_ Lo que sucede es… - en su cara se podía ver la cólera que ahogaba dentro de sí.

_Albus:_ Lo que sucede es… - interrumpió – lo que queremos saber… es por qué hiciste la maldición Imperius.

_Snape:_ Sí, ¿podrías explicarnos cómo pudiste ser tan imbécil?

_Draco:_ ¡Potter me provocó, no fue mi culpa! – el muchacho estaba asustado ante el rostro de su profesor – Me hizo daño y me lo tenía que pagar. Eso es todo.

_Albus:_ Primero que todo, mi querido Draco, la venganza no es buena – el director mantenía un semblante serio –. Y segundo, ¿me podrías explicar qué te hizo Harry como para que le lanzaras una maldición imperdonable?

_Draco:_ Me quitó algo… algo muy importante – dijo pensativo.

_Albus:_ ¿Y qué es tan importante como para lanzar un maleficio? ¡Y en el aire, por Dios! – el director deseaba sacar a la luz la verdad del asunto.

_Draco:_ No es un qué… es un quién… más bien, una quién – el joven estaba muy avergonzado de tener que hablar esto con un profesor, además de muy apenado por tener que recordarlo.

_Snape:_ ¿Hermione Granger?, ¿es por ella? – el profesor estaba muy intrigado.

_Draco:_ Sí – dijo cortante –. Ella también me amaba… pero Potter la hizo cambiar de opinión.

_Snape:_ Pe…

_Draco:_ ¡Él la hizo cambiar de opinión!, ¡Él la obligó al dejarla embarazada! – gritó muy enfadado – No sé cómo me pude enamorar de ella… ¡No sé cómo! – unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

_Albus:_ Bueno, tú ya no puedes hacer nada. Esa chica ya unió un lazo con Harry. Sus sentimientos cambiaron de curso, ya no están dirigidos a ti, ahora son para Harry – el anciano trataba de tranquilizar a Draco, mas no estaba funcionando del todo.

_Draco:_ ¡Claro, para usted es fácil decirlo, si su alumno preferido es Potter! – el chico estaba bastante alterado.

_Snape:_ ¡Cómo te atreves a decirle eso al director, mocoso insolente…!

_Albus:_ ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás acusando? Con esto estás diciendo que hay cierto favoritismo hacia Gryffindor – su semblante se endureció y miró a Draco con una mirada que congelaría un iceberg.

_Draco:_ Lo… lo… siento – el joven se disculpó. Con el paso del tiempo éste se había vuelto menos arrogante –. Es que… yo no quiero perderla.

_Albus:_ No te preocupes, Draco – dijo sonriendo –. Ahora, ¿has intentado hablar con la señorita Granger acerca de esto?

_Draco:_ No… es decir, sí… - dijo con aire pensativo – pero no fue muy agradable… para variar, Potter interrumpió.

_Albus:_ ¿Y qué hizo Harry, cómo interrumpió? – el anciano director demostraba interés por el asunto.

_Draco:_ Simplemente apareció por el pasillo y se la llevó junto a su hija – dijo tristemente al recordar aquel incidente –. Se le veía muy enfadado…

_Albus:_ Y tú… ¿tenías algo que ver… con su enfado?

_Draco:_ Eso a usted no le interesa – respondió con arrogancia.

_Snape:_ ¡No seas insolente! – gritó enfadado.

_Albus:_ Tranquilo, Severus. En cuanto a ti, jovencito. Todo lo que tenga que ver con este colegio, sus profesores y estudiantes me interesa. ¡En especial si a alguno se le ocurre hacer un maleficio imperdonable! – el director estaba un poco abochornado –. Ahora, dime, por favor.

_Draco:_ Sí, sí tuve que ver, yo la estaba molestando… es decir, intenté besarla… y él me vio.

_Albus:_ A pesar de todo, no creo que eso sea suficiente… nada es tan grave como para hacer un maleficio imperdonable – miraba a Draco firme y acusadoramente –. Deberías haber intentado de hablar con Harry, no de atacarlo. Hay otras maneras de hacer las cosas.

_Snape:_ ¿Por qué no pediste un consejo? – él estaba muy, pero muy enfadado.

_Draco:_ ¡Y A QUIÉN LE PODÍA PEDIR UN CONSEJO! – estalló. Él quería demostrar que estaba aún más enfadado que los ahí presentes.

_Snape:_ ¡No seas…!

_Draco:_ ¿A usted? – la pregunta iba dirigida a Snape –. Sabe, profesor, es que me enamoré de Hermione Granger, pero ella no me presta atención, porque está enamorada de Potter. ¿Qué puedo hacer? – dijo irónicamente.

Antes de que Snape ni Dumbledore dijeran nada, Draco salió hecho una furia de la oficina del director.

_Snape:_ ¡Draco!... ¡Malfoy!... ¡aún no termino contigo! – dijo acercándose a la puerta.

_Albus:_ Déjalo, Severus – dijo impasible –, debe pensar en lo que hizo.

_Snape:_ Sí, Albus – se sentía frustrado –. Aunque de todas maneras debe recibir un castigo.

_Albus:_ Ya veremos, Severus, ya veremos.

En tanto, Hermione preguntaba por… bueno, ya iban muchas veces…

_Her:_ ¿Pero de verdad estás bien, Harry?

_Harry:_ Hermione, es la vigésima vez que me lo preguntas y la vigésima vez que te respondo lo mismo… sí, estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? – Harry ya estaba malhumorado ante la insistencia de su novia.

_Her:_ De acuerdo – dijo, no muy convencida, en tanto que Ron reía –. Pero, ¿de verdad…?

_Harry:_ ¡Sí, Hermione, estoy BIEN! – gritó más malhumorado aún.

_Her:_ Está bien, está bien, no te enfades. ¿No deberías ir a la enfermería? – preguntó algo triste por el trato de su novio.

_Harry:_ No, no y no – dijo aún enfadado.

Hermione comenzó a llorar en silencio y Ron fue el primero en notarlo.

_Ron:_ Harry – murmuró al tiempo que le pegaba un codazo al joven.

_Harry:_ ¿Qué? – se volteó para ver a su amigo.

_Ron:_ Mira a Hermione – volvió a murmurar.

_Harry:_ ¡Cielos!... Hermione, mi amor, lo siento – la abrazó y la besó –. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no fue mi intención.

_Her:_ Está… bien – abrazó fuertemente a Harry, cuidando de no aplastar a Isabel –, perdóname tú a mi.

_Harry:_ Yo no debo perdonarte por preocuparte por mi, más bien debo agradecértelo – el chico cargó a su hija.

Ya entrando en la sala común, se encontraron un gran alboroto. Todos celebraban el triunfo de Gryffindor y comentaban lo sucedido en el partido.

_Parvati:_ ¡Harry!, qué bueno que llegaste – dijo acercándose al joven - ¿Estás bien?

_Harry:_ Sí, estoy bien – respondió y luego dirigiéndose a Ron y Hermione – Creo que deberé gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para que no me vuelvan a preguntar.

Los chicos rieron y se sumaron a la fiesta, la cual duró hasta que, a las dos de la mañana, apareció la profesora Mc Gonagall para llamarles la atención.

_Min:_ ¡Jóvenes, ya deberían estar en sus camas hace horas! – dijo cortando la diversión – Vayan a sus cuartos, ahora. ¡Ya, muévanse!

Los alumnos hicieron caso inmediatamente. La profesora se quedó supervisando el regreso a las habitaciones y llamó a Harry a un lado.

_Min:_ Potter, ¿estás bien? – dijo un poco preocupada –. Digo, por la maldición.

_Harry:_ Sí, estoy bien, gracias – respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo, pero en realidad estaba bastante fastidiado de responder por milésima vez la misma pregunta –. Ahora, si me disculpa, me voy a la cama. ¡Buenas noches!

_Min:_ Está bien, buenas noches – dijo dirigiéndose a la salida de la sala común.

Una vez que la profesora se fue y Harry estuvo en su habitación junto a Hermione e Isabel…

_Her:_ ¿Qué quería la profesora Mc Gonagall?

_Harry:_ Preguntarme si estaba bien, por lo de la maldición y eso…

_Her:_ ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó divertida.

_Harry:_ Yo no lo encuentro gracioso. Ya estoy harto de que me pregunten lo mismo. ¿Acaso no recuerda nadie que soy inmune desde que "Moody" – simuló las comillas con sus dedos – nos hechizó para aprenderlo?

_Her:_ Yo no lo olvidé, sólo quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien.

_Harry:_ entonces está bien – dijo suavemente, acercándose cada vez más a Hermione y dándole un largo beso.

_Her:_ Te amo, Harry – dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

_Harry:_ Yo también – le acarició el cabello y la besó nuevamente.

Se recostaron en la cama y, abrazados, se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Al día siguiente, domingo, Harry y Hermione despertaron muy temprano, aún abrazados, por el llanto de Isabel. La bebé tenía hambre.

_Her:_ Tranquila, hija – la tomó entre sus brazos, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a alimentarla. La niña se tranquilizó en seguida.

Harry, en tanto se vestía y buscaba ropa para su hija.

_Harry:_ ¿Quién te ha dado esto? – señaló un pequeño vestido blanco.

_Her:_ La profesora Mc Gonagall. ¿No es hermoso?

_Harry:_ Por cierto que sí.

Apenas Hermione terminó de alimentar a Isabel y estuvieron los tres vestidos, bajaron al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Cuando llegaron no había nadie, pues era muy temprano, sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba la mañana más y más gente llegaba. Todos los que entraban al salón saludaban a Harry y Hermione y miraban a Isabel sonriendo, menos, claro, los Slytherin, quienes miraban casi con odio a la joven pareja y su hija.

_Sirius:_ Hola, chicos – se dirigió a Harry y Hermione –. No había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarlos por su hija – miró a Isabel.

_Her:_ Gracias, Sirius – le sonrió.

_Harry:_ Ya eres algo así como… tío abuelo de Isabel – dijo riendo.

_Sirius:_ Sí, creo que sí – dijo pensativo -. ¿La puedo cargar un minuto?

_Her:_ Claro, sólo procura no despertarla – dijo entregándole a su hija.

_Sirius:_ Es muy hermosa. Me recuerda mucho a ti cuando eras un bebé, Harry.

_Her:_ Entonces qué hermoso debes de haber sido, mi amor – le sonrió a su novio.

_Harry:_ Más que ahora, creo yo.

_Her:_ Lo sigues siendo, amor – le dijo al oído al chico.

Harry se sonrojó levemente, pero pasó desapercibido. Luego besó a Hermione.

_Sirius:_ Hm hm… - se aclaró la garganta.

Los chicos se sobresaltaron. Habían olvidado a Sirius.

_Her:_ Lo siento – dijo un tanto colorada.

_Sirius:_ Está bien, sólo sean más disimulados – miró a la mesa de los profesores – Dumbledore me llama – le devolvió Isabel a su madre y se alejó murmurando algo que los chicos no pudieron oir.

Los chicos terminaron de desayunar y salieron a los jardines del colegio a dar un paseo. Era un hermoso día de primavera y estaba ideal para estar al aire libre. Se sentaron bajo un árbol y observaron al calamar gigante que sacaba sus tentáculos cerca de la orilla, jugando con unos chicos que se acercaban a tocarlo y salían corriendo. Rato después apareció Ron en compañía de Ginny, para conversar con Harry y Hermione.

_Ron:_ Hola, chicos, buenos días – les sonrió.

_Her –_ _Harry:_ Hola – respondieron al unísono.

_Ginny:_ ¿Qué tal?

_Harry:_ Muy bien, gracias – respondió –. ¿Y tú?

_Ginny:_ Bien también, gracias – contestó sonriendo –. Hermione, ¿puedo cargar a Isabel?

_Her:_ Claro… eso… cuidado con la cabeza… bien.

_Ginny:_ Es muy hermosa, ¿sabes? Se parece a Harry – señaló observándola detenidamente.

_Harry:_ Lo mismo dijo Sirius – comentó recordando las palabras de su padrino.

_Ron:_ Al menos no hay dudas de que él es el padre de Isabel – rió.

_Ginny:_ Bueno, sí. Pero si no fuese de él… ¿de quién más?

_Her:_ Sí, tienes razón, no hay lugar a dudas.

_Ron:_ Tiene unos ojos preciosos, pero no se los puedo ver detenidamente – observó.

_Her:_ En un par de semanas supongo que mantendrá los ojitos abiertos, pero aún es muy pequeña.

_Harry:_ Cuatro días – murmuró.

_Ginny:_ ¿Qué dices, Harry?

_Harry:_ ¿Qué?¿ah?... ¡Ah!... dije cuatro días, hace cuatro días que nació nuestra hija.

_Her:_ Sí, cuatro días, ¡es tan pequeña! – miró a la niña tiernamente.

_Harry:_ Y tan linda, igual que su mamá – y besó a Hermione, quien le correspondió.

_Ron:_ Hm, hm, hm – carraspeó. Harry y Hermione se separaron – Siento molestar, pero su hija está llorando y no sabemos qué le sucede.

_Her:_ ¡Lo siento! – dijo cargando a su hija – Debe tener sueño, se despertó temprano. Será mejor que vaya a la torre para acostarla.

_Harry:_ Voy contigo – dijo poniéndose de pie.

_Her:_ No es necesario, amor. Quédate con Ron y Ginny.

_Ron:_ Por mi no se preocupen… yo tengo que ir a… conversar con… Hagrid, ¡sí, Hagrid!, acerca de la última clase.

_Her:_ Pero Ginny…

_Ron:_ Tiene que ir conmigo.

_Ginny:_ Pero yo no… - comenzó a alegar.

_Ron:_ Dijiste que tenías que hablar algo _muy_ importante con Hagrid – enfatizó y le pegó un codazo a su hermana.

_Ginny:_ ¡Oh, sí! Ya recuerdo (¬¬).

_Harry:_ ¿Quieren que los acompañe?

_Ginny:_ No, no… no te preocupes.

Así, Ron y Ginny emprendieron camino hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, mientras que Harry y Hermione se encaminaron al castillo. Una vez que estuvieron frente al retrato…

_Dama:_ ¿Clave?

_Harry:_ Birbulis Colortus.

Entraron en la sala común y encontraron que ésta se hallaba vacía. De seguro todos estaban en los jardines aprovechando el hermoso día. Hermione llevó a la niña a su cuna y luego se recostó en la cama, a la cual llegó Harry pocos instantes después para hacerle compañía. Se notaba el amor que existía entre estos dos jóvenes, y más que cualquier otra cosa, más que su pasión, más que las hormonas, se notaba su ternura.

Abrazados y acariciándose, lentamente se fueron quedando dormidos. Cuando despertaron nuevamente, el sol ya había comenzado a bajar e Isabel conversaba alegremente con un amigo invisible.

_Isa:_ Babagagabadagudada…

_Her:_ Mírala, amor, ¡qué linda se ve!

_Harry:_ Es tan hermosa, se parece a… mi, jajaja – dijo riendo, para luego abrazar y besar a Hermione.

Poco después sintieron ruido en la sala común, y salieron a averiguar quién era. Al salir vieron a Dean y a Neville que conversaban animadamente acerca de algo que Harry y Hermione no alcanzaron a captar.

_Dean:_ Pero me en… ¡Hola chicos! – antes de terminar la frase notó la presencia de sus compañeros.

_Nev:_ Estuvieron desaparecidos todo el día, ¿dónde andaban?

_Harry:_ Um… nos quedamos dormidos.

_Nev:_ Al parecer su hija es muy tranquila, ¿no? – observó sonriendo –. Mi abuela me ha contado que cuando yo nací mis padres no descansaron mucho…

Al respecto todos rieron, y los jóvenes padres agradecieron para sus adentros el hecho de que su hija no fuese como Neville. Hermione se retiró por unos momentos para mudar a su hija y la llevó luego a la sala. Dentro de los regalos para la niña había un coche, en donde fue dejada mientras los chicos conversaban.

Pocos minutos después los chicos se encaminaron al gran comedor para la cena. Ésta fue muy agradable y tranquila. Luego se dirigieron nuevamente a la torre de Gryffindor y todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones casi inmediatamente.


	5. Retornando a casa

**Capítulo 5: Retornando a casa.**

Pasaron los meses y la temperatura fue aumentando. Poco a poco llegó el verano. Isabel fue creciendo y ahora ya tenía dos meses. A esta altura del año los chicos ya estaban preocupados de sus exámenes finales y de arreglar las maletas para volver a sus respectivos hogares.

_Harry:_ No me quiero separar de ti ni de Isabel, ni un día – dijo acurrucándose en el pecho de la chica.

_Her:_ Mi amor, nos veremos todo el tiempo – dijo acariciándole el cabello -. ¡Ya quiero que mis padres conozcan a Isabel! Ellos están muy emocionados.

_Harry:_ Claro. Y los Weasley – agregó el moreno. Luego la chica dijo…

_Her:_ Amor, si quieres esas vacaciones te puedes ir a quedar a mi casa. Mis padres ya me dijeron que te recibirán encantados – la joven le sonrió a su novio y le dio un tierno beso.

_Harry:_ Espero que así sea – dijo un poco nervioso –. Ron ya me ofreció si me quería quedar en su casa durante el verano, pero tampoco quiero dejar sólo a Sirius.

_Her:_ Sí, podríamos ir allá unos días. Ron me hizo la misma invitación poco tiempo atrás.

Una vez finalizados los exámenes, que se rindieron en los días posteriores, los alumnos tuvieron su última visita a Hogsmeade, antes del retorno a casa. Harry y Hermione no habían tenido la oportunidad de salir del castillo, ya que estaban recién acostumbrándose a su hija, por lo tanto esta vez fueron los primeros en estar listos.

Una vez allá, se dirigieron junto a Ron, Ginny y otros amigos a las Tres Escobas para beber unas cervezas de manteca.

_Dean:_ Bueno, amigos, les deseo unas muy felices vacaciones, y ya nos estaremos viendo en nuestro último año escolar.

Los chicos terminaron sus bebidas y se retiraron del local. Aprovecharon de comprar algunos dulces y luego volvieron al castillo.

Rato después fue la hora de la cena, la última cena en Hogwarts.

_Albus:_ Antes que todo, quisiera decirles algunas palabras. Este año ha sido un excelente y muy tranquilo año. Hemos tenido una armonía que no recordaba de hace varios años – esto último lo dijo mirando a Harry y sus amigos, quienes se miraron de manera cómplice y sonrieron –. Hemos tenido una situación nunca antes vista en el castillo… una alumna embarazada, un nacimiento en este lugar. Algo muy inusual – cuando dirigió la mirada hacia Hermione, ésta se sonrojó y le sonrió tímidamente –. Mis bendiciones para la niña y los padres. Les pediría un aplauso para ellos – el director comenzó y todos lo imitaron, menos los Slytherin – por su esfuerzo y valentía para llevar adelante esta prueba que, digamos, les impuso la vida. Bueno, ahora ¡a comer!

A continuación apareció una gran cantidad de exquisitas comidas, como buen banquete final. Luego vinieron los postres, y una vez que estuvieron todos satisfechos, felices y amodorrados, el director les dirigió nuevamente la palabra.

_Albus:_ Llegó el momento de entregar la Copa de las Casas. Para esto les diré los puntajes. En cuarto lugar, que no sucedía hace mucho, con 423 puntos, ¡Slytherin! – las mesas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estallaron en aplausos. Realmente esto era algo que no se veía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo –. En tercer lugar… en tercer lugar – Dumbledore hacía gestos con las manos para pedir silencio –, con 438 puntos, ¡Ravenclaw! El segundo lugar obtuvo 501 puntos y el primero 520. En primer lugar, la Copa de las Casas es para… ¡Gryffindor!

Nuevamente se desató la locura en la mesa de Gryffindor. Todos aplaudían y se abrazaban. Todos celebraban.

_Albus:_ Felicitaciones, Gryffindor, felicitaciones. Bueno, así finaliza un nuevo año escolar. Espero que tengan unas estupendas vacaciones en las que alcancen a vaciar sus lindas cabecitas de todo lo que intentamos meter este año en ellas. Ya nos veremos después del verano. Ahora, a la cama. ¡Buenas noches!

Todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus casas, ordenaron sus cosas y se dispusieron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, luego del desayuno había mucho movimiento. Una vez que llegaron a la estación en Hogsmeade, se despidieron de Hagrid y se subieron al tren.

_Ron:_ ¿Qué haremos en las vacaciones?

_Harry:_ Yo iré con Sirius a casa, Hermione llegará allá dentro de una semana, luego nos iremos a la suya por unos días… - el chico iba contando con los dedos lo que tenía planeado hacer.

_Ron:_ ¿Y yo?, ¿no irán a mi casa? – el pelirrojo parecía algo triste.

_Her:_ Sí, claro que sí. Puedes venir a mi casa unos días y luego iremos a la tuya para terminar las vacaciones, ¿de acuerdo? – respondió en todo conciliador.

_Ron:_ Está bien – ya se sentía un poco mejor.

Durante el viaje, poco a poco las cosas se fueron normalizando con Ron, de modo que al llegar al andén 9 y 3/4, en King Cross, el chico estaba feliz otra vez.

_Harry:_ Esperemos a Sirius y salimos.

Una vez que Sirius estuvo con ellos, se dispusieron a cruzar la barrera que los separaba del mundo de los _muggles_, donde los padres de Ron los estarían esperando…

_Ron:_ Mis padres amarán a Isabel cuando la vean.

_Her:_ Ya lo creo – dijo alegremente, mirando a su hija.

_Sirius:_ Tendrán que aguantar el sermón – se burló.

_Harry:_ Ya lo creo – dijo pensativo.

Y en este ánimo cruzaron hacia el King Cross _muggle_, de vuelta a casa donde pasarían sus últimas vacaciones escolares.

**¡FIN!**

**

* * *

**

**Hola!...**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi historia.**

**Es mi primer fic y me costó bastante**

**escribirlo, porque sufrí crisis de estancamiento**

**imaginativo,**

**¡pero lo terminé!**

**Si les gustó, si no, si quieren comentar algo**

**o sólo dejar un saludo,**

**apliquen Review =)**

**Muchos saludos!**

**_~Ricitos de menta_**

**_Pachi_**


End file.
